1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for updating zone information in a distributed switch of data forwarders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A distributed switch includes a plurality of interconnected forwarders that provide ports to interconnect host ports. In a distributed Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) forwarder, a controlling FCoE forwarder (cFCF) is in communication with one or more FCoE data forwarders (FDFs) over an Ethernet network. The cFCF and connected FDFs provide Fibre Channel connections to hosts in a Fibre Channel Fabric. The cFCF maintains zone information for the network in which the distributed FCF operates and updates the zone information of the FDFs with changes to zone information, such as the allocation and deallocation of ports.
The forwarders in the distributed switch use the zone information to determine whether host ports may communicate with target ports in the network.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing the updating of zone information among the forwarders in a distributed switch comprised of interconnected forwarders.